This Feeling
by LEMONedy
Summary: Itoshiki is visited by Kudo as he mopes around in his classroom. One-shot, lemon, yaoi, etc.


Miserable. Depressing. Sorrowful. Ah, yes, the countless words that could be used to describe Nozomu Itoshiki's view on life. His homeroom class had long ended, yet he still lingered in front of the classroom, writing little notes to himself on the chalkboard. He sighed upon finishing the line 'let us descend to the after-life', and went to his desk, organizing the papers reading out lesson plans which he normally never got around to doing. He nonchalently gazed over the empty desks, dimmed by the faint light of the day dying out.

"Momoiro Kakaricho!" A voice called out the young teacher's nickname. In the classroom doorway stood Jun Kudo, smiling. "Sound like Kafuka?" He entered the classroom, closing the book he had been carrying around all day. Or perhaps this was a new one. Nozomu didn't look his student in the eye, just averted his gaze to his desk. "You should be home by now." He pointed out, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"You seem troubled." Kudo pointed out, standing in front of his Sensei, nothing but the small desk in between them. Nozomu shook his head. "Not particularly." He could sense the awkwardness in his voice. His heart was beating fast. Why was this? Oh, no. It was another trick. Just like Kaere. Just looking to be sexually harassed so the miserable Sensei could be sued for all he's worth. "I'm not falling for it." Nozomu stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Kudo laughed at his teacher's odd behaviour. "What are you talking about, Itoshiki Sensei?" He asked, getting right up in the older man's face, just like Kaere.

"I won't harass you, you can't sue me." Itoshiki stubbornly announced, heart still beating fast as he could feel the warmth from the boy on his face. "Perhaps I'll harass you, then?" Kudo smiled, tracing a finger over the collar of his teacher's kimono. Itoshiki couldn't move. Wait, what? Kudo Jun? Surely he couldn't be doing this. That wasn't him. This was just Nozomu's perverted dream. He was just dreaming his student would think of him in anyway such as that. Just a perverted dream. He was actually sleeping peacefull in his classroom. Right?

"Itoshiki Sensei...?" Kudo called out, his intimidating eyes looking right through Nozomu when he decided to look. "Don't move, okay...?" He smiled devillishly, walking around to Nozomu's side of the desk, and lowering to his knees. Doki doki. Curse that disgusting noise, the intense pounding of a man's heart. "K-Kudo..." Nozomu found himself whining, tightly grabbing onto the desktop, now unable to take his eyes off of Kudo's beautiful figure. "Wh-what are you--?" "Shhh..." Kudo placed his finger upon Itoshiki's lips. "Don't be loud..." He warned.

The student carefully begun undoing his teacher's hakama, slowly stripping him until his bare flesh was exposed. "Kudo, you can't--" Nozomu tried to get the boy to stop, but was too late. He cried out loudly as he felt Kudo's tongue pressed against the head of his cock. "No, Kudo-san, no..." Zetsubou Sensei moaned, feeling his knees give out as he sunk slowly to the floor. "No..." He cried out again, hardly able to stand the feeling of a young boy taking his whole length in his mouth. He tried to hide his face with his arms, and tried to still his heart. Doki doki. Doki doki.

"You're so hard..." Kudo pointed out, taking his mouth off with a pop. "And those noises you make..." He teased, meeting him at eye-level, pressing his thigh in between Itoshiki's legs. Nozomu didn't know why he didn't stop this, because he knew he had all the power to do so. But he was frozen, aside from the thumping of his heart. "Don't look so scared..." Kudo whispered, rubbing his thigh harshly on his teacher. He removed the man's glasses, placing them aside. "Are you lonely...? I'm rright here..." He whispered, meeting his lips with Nozomu's.

Nozomu submitted fully to the kiss, opening his mouth wide so Kudo's tongue could enter. He did just that, pushing deeper, as he trailed his hand over the man's chest, teasing his nipples through his clothes. "N-no, wait..." Itoshiki breathed. Doki doki. Kudo rubbed harder at Nozomu's dick. "For what?" He questioned, showing no mercy. Itoshiki winced, hardly able to contain himself. "Y-you can't... I-I can't..." He tried to stutter out, unable to form a sentence.  
"Of course you can." Kudo smiled, as if he knew exactly what Nozomu meant.

Kudo again began sucking on Nozomu, creeping his hand over his teacher's ass, teasingly pressing a finger against his entrance. "N-no..." Itoshiki cried out again, biting his lip to keep him from screaming. Doki doki. Kudo raked his teeth along the man's length, causing him to buck his hips forward. Another cry of refusal moaned out passed his lips. The depressing teacher could feel two fingers slip into his body. And this time he did scream. "K-Kudo!! O-oh, Kudo..." He began to feel warmth swirling in his belly. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Doki doki. "K-Kudo... C-coming, I--... I-I'm coming!" Nozomu cried, exploding in the boys mouth, and collapsing completely, the desk behind him falling as he hit the floor. He gasped for air, as he lay on the floor, his body tangled in his clothing. Kudo smiled, licking the small amount of his teacher's semen trickling from his mouth. "I'm right here..." He whispered, stroking Nozomu's face, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Tears began to escape the lonely man's eyes, as he wasn't sure what he was feeling. "I'm here..." Kudo's loving voice repeated as he held him closely in his arms. "Kudo..." Itoshiki cried, hugging him back. "I'm in despair... This feeling has left me... In despair...."


End file.
